csofandomcom-20200223-history
HK416
|price = $3100 |rateoffire = 91% |magazine = 30 / 90 |ammotype = |system = hk416 / m4a1hk416 |damage = 22 |accuracy = 90% |recoil = 16% |weightloaded = 9% |knockback = 12% |stun = 61% |fire = Automatic |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds| |source = Mileage Auction |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 33 |damageC = 33 }}HK416 is a Counter-Terrorist assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The HK416 is fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO cartridge. It has been developed by cooperating with Delta Force to replace the obsolete M4A1. It utilizes the gas piston method for firing and its usage is multi-purpose with its modularized system. Advantages *Very accurate *Attachable silencer *High rate of fire *Light weight *Purchasable with game points *Low recoil *High damage Disadvantages *Purchasable only for Counter-Terrorists *Quite expensive Tips and tricks *HK416 has the same firepower as AUG and M249. *It has lower recoil than MP5. Variants JANUS-5 is a prototype version of HK416 developed by Aegis Institute. It is fed with 30 5.56 NATO rounds and equipped with Janus Transformation System that can do tremendous damage when hitting the same target. Comparison to Colt M4A1 Positive *Lower recoil (-2%) *More accurate (+2%) Neutral *Same buy cost ($3100) *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same weight (9% speed reduction) *Same magazine size *Same ammunition type (5.56 NATO) *Can attach silencer *Same reload time Negative *Lower damage (-1) Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Seen used by PLA Spec Ops in some game posters. * : Used by GSG-9. * : Used by GIGN. * : Used by SAS. * : Used by SEALs. Gallery File:Hk416_viewmodel.png|View model File:Hk416_worldmdl_hd.png|World model hk416.gif|Store preview 090212 newskin.jpg|South Korea poster allwp_3.jpg|China poster File:Hk416_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster 9007813435098838.jpg|In-game screenshot hk416 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing Sound Ditto, with silencer Reload sound Installing silencer Unstalling silencer Drawing sound Trivia *One side of the weapon model has high quality textures whereas the other side is low quality. *The word "Hecker & Koch GmbH", "Made in Germany", "Heckler & Koch Defense Inc." and "Sterling VA" can be seen on the weapon. The word "Sterling VA" would refer to Sterling, Virginia which is the location of Heckler & Koch Defense Inc.'s HQ is situated. *This weapon was a skin for the M4A1 before it was officially released as a standalone weapon. *When firing the weapon, a bullet model can be seen clearly when the chamber ejects the bullet. But weirdly, when firing the last round the bullet is still attached in there instead of going out. This also happens to its counterpart, the AKM. *Before the Free Update patch, this weapon used to have a level restriction. The players must achieve the required level (depending on each region) or higher to purchase it. External links *Heckler & Koch HK416 at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with detachable suppressors Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Point weapon Category:Weapons with level criteria Category:Weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions